


4次Tony被复仇者打断（一次他们没有）

by white_lemon



Category: The Avngers(2012)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_lemon/pseuds/white_lemon
Summary: 梗概：一个Tony不断表白，不断被各种各样事情阻碍的故事
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	4次Tony被复仇者打断（一次他们没有）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Four Times The Avengers Cockblocked Tony Stark (and one time they didn't)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/265248) by [misspamela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misspamela/pseuds/misspamela). 



序：Pepper

“示爱，”Tony在客厅来回踱步，围着沙发转了一圈又一圈。Pepper注意到他每次从水晶酒瓶前路过都要直接喝上一大口。

“示爱是关键，”Tony继续道，“他是个守旧的人，对吧？一定要使巧劲。这没问题。我可是很灵巧的。”

Pepper绞尽脑汁试图想出Tony 认识的“守旧”人选。他对谁都不感兴趣，除了——

“啊，Tony，”Pepper掩饰不住自己的恼火，“Steve？真的假的？”

“不许说‘啊——Tony——Steve——真的假的’，”Tony又顺手敲了下酒瓶。“我知道，Pep，我知道。”

“他是不是同性恋啊？”Pepper无奈道，认真的吗？当然这对Tony来说不是问题。要命，那些自称蕾丝的女孩都没能阻止得了Tony

“那必须是！”Tony大声道，有些被冒犯。“他100%……左右是同性恋。”他抱着胳膊断定。“他够gay的了，”顿了顿，接着：“满意了？”

“Tony，你可别干了什么蠢事，”Pepper向前几步，细长的鞋跟随着动作陷入地毯中，“比如告诉Steve在2012年成为同性恋是天经地义？嗯哼？”

“Pepper，你太伤我心了，”Tony捂住反应堆。

三个月前

“同性恋，知道不，是很普遍，理所应当的事”Tony说，“这可是新时代了。”

Steve从iPad中抬起头，他适应速度惊人，虽然社交软件还不太熟练，但俨然是个谷歌达人了。Tony本以为他会搜索大量的“枪支弹药”、“政府给力”这类的，可他搜索的绝大多数都是博物馆主页，浏览它们的藏品。“就连军队也？”他瞥了眼Clint。

在角落检查弓的Clint看向Tony：“是，”他不情愿道，“即便在军队也很酷。不像那种，”他耸耸肩，“有人在乎，有人无所谓。一切都跟过去不同了。”他冲Steve笑了笑，继续用那种莫名死亡视线盯着Tony。

Steve唔了声，Tony咧嘴笑起来。“可我又不能约会，”Steve道，将注意力重新放到填满整个屏幕的罗丹雕塑介绍上。“我是美国政府的财产。”他耷拉下嘴角，很快又恢复正常。“不过，很高兴我还有别的选项。”

Tony笑得仿佛要裂开了。“选项！”他愉悦道，“没错！”

“Stark，你是让美国队长出柜了吗？”Clint一手拿着弓问道。“老天，别管什么战甲了。你的嘴才是最致命的武器。”

“我知道，”Tony兴奋地看着Steve变得越来越红的脖颈。“这是我最棒的个人特色。”

一：Natasha

Tony不是那种会送花的男人。他有工作人员帮他记生日、伤患和出生的婴儿，并在必要的时候送出精美的花束，但他本人并不是爱送花的类型。他没法想象自己捧着束娇艳的玫瑰走到美国队长面前，不过他能想到Steve的脸会红成什么样，使得这个念头变得诱人起来。

要是配上Steve现在的表情？那就更好了。

“这……”Steve咽了口唾沫好，环顾四周。“太不可思议了。”

“我知道你上次的阿尔卑斯之旅不那么愉快，”Tony说着朝Happy打了个手势，后者从飞机内拿出一个柔软的黑色箱子。

Tony转过身欣赏Steve，他站在一片高山草甸的边缘，盛开的鲜花把山坡点缀成了红、黄、紫的缤纷景象。湛蓝的天空清澈透明，四周是一座座紫色和白色的高山，一望无际。这样的地方令人惊叹，又绝对、绝对的私密。

“你把我带来就是看这个？”Steve注视着他，微微皱起眉头。“这是对上礼拜事情的道歉么？”

“拜托，我从不道歉，”Tony伸出手，Happy把箱子递过去。“给，我觉得你应该会有灵感。”

Steve从里面拿出素描本和铅笔，笑容扩大。“Tony！真的吗？给我的？”

“根据我爸的笔记，你可是个艺术家。”Tony不确定这是否让自己听起来像个变态跟踪狂，他翻阅了Howard所有关于Steve的笔记。Tony喜欢知己知彼。

Steve再次注视着他，微微侧过头，有时Tony会忘记Steve的聪慧，他绝不是什么四肢发达头脑简单的人物。

“每当我觉得自己看透你的时候，”Steve终于开口，“你又会做出这样的事情。”

“我很多变的，”Tony狡黠道，双手插兜，踮起脚尖，“别用私人飞机来评判一个人。”

“不是飞机，”Steve低声笑着，坐在一块岩石上，摊开速写本。“是胡子。”

“你再说一遍，我的胡子好得很——”

飞机的无线电发出刺耳的杂音，两人的手机响了起来。

“Tony——Cap——快点——”Natasha的声音回荡在空旷的草甸上。Tony听见爆炸和尖叫声传来。

Steve还没来得及收起无线电，飞机就已经载着两人到了空中。“Natasha，给个位置。”

“Clint和我——坚持不住——”

“位置！”Steve吼道。

“芝加哥！——你会看到我们的，快点——”

“要去拿战甲吗？”Steve说着从不论去哪儿都带着的包里掏出制服和盾牌。

“有备用的，”Tony叹了口气。

下次，他向自己发誓。

二：Thor  
继鲜花后，Tony打算上红酒。他知道Steve喝不醉，但谁不喜欢精致点的饭菜呢？再说了，Steve的味蕾又没出问题，而且他长期以来饱受战争、军队口粮和神盾局自助餐食物的摧残，这家伙应该享受一个美好的夜晚。

包下整个餐厅也许太吓人或者明显。用Pepper的话来说就是“绝望”，虽然他对此强烈反对。Tony选择搞到由Sam Dascino主持的慈善品酒晚宴的门票，他可是最新、最火热的名厨。这是富人们的愚蠢活动，完全不适合Steve，但举办地在博物馆的花园里，这意味着有许多隐蔽的凹室。Tony还发现了一个凉亭，那儿够私密，Steve似乎挺享受，品尝了所有的开胃菜，询问Tony一些食物的产地。一切近乎完美。

而Tony没算到的是Thor。

“不懂你们怎么能只小口喝葡萄酒，”Thor尽量压低声音。“在阿斯加德我们有大到可以进去泡澡的金色高脚杯。浅尝即止简直就是残忍。”

“要知道，这就是为什么我不带你来，”Tony叹气，心里盘算着今晚他要损失多少赔偿金。

Tony在总部跟Steve提起这事的时候被Thor听到了。他把头探进训练室的门，表示他想更多地了解中庭的饮食和文化，翻译过来就是“我女朋友去开会了，我一个人不知道做啥，”Steve当然欣然接受，邀请他一同前往。全程唯一的好处就是能看到他俩穿燕尾服。Tony觉得要给自己的裁缝带点嗅盐。

Thor大步朝自助餐桌走去。“要是Foster博士在这儿，”Steve语气几乎带着些歉意，他轻轻耸了耸肩。

“是啊，驯服野兽，我懂。”而且那样会更像一次四人约会，说不定Tony就能上一垒了。也许吧。照目前情况来看，他们能不引起混乱离开就是不幸中的万幸了——

“为什么食物都那么小？”Thor站在举着一碟迷乳酪饼，吓得瑟瑟发抖的侍者面前，“你是在嘲讽我吗？”

“该走了，”Tony再次叹气。

三：Clint

“是这样的，”面对Steve，Tony不知道该如何措辞。他已经放弃了浪漫、鲜花和求爱，决定打直球，走Tony Stark的风格。

Tony靠在Steve旁边的墙上，他正读者一篇任务报告。手指擦过Steve清爽的白T恤和自己小麦色皮肤的交界处。这么近的距离，能看清Steve胳膊上的小颗粒。就凭这样Tony吸引了无数的男男女女。

而当Steve微笑着低下头，困惑地睁大湛蓝的眼睛，Tony实在找不到合适的言语。Steve根本不在乎作为花花公子、亿万富翁的Tony，他也没有被钢铁侠惊艳到。Tony平时的小伎俩毫无作用。“让我到你裤子里去，”感觉有点粗鲁，“要一起吃晚餐吗？”他们一周三天都这样。

“所以，”Tony再次开口，“你是你，我是我，我们——呃，我是我，对吧？”

“没错，”Steve缓缓皱起眉头。

“但问题是，我们可以不止如此。”Tony露出他最迷人的笑容，笑容17号，双眼发光的那个。

“比如美国队长和钢铁侠？”Steve十分不解。

不知从哪儿飞来一支箭将Tony的袖子钉在了墙上。

“草你妈！”Tony大叫，“Barton，你个混蛋！”他猛地一拉，箭头划破了他的胳膊。

“哎呀，”Clint面无表情，从走廊尽头的阴影中显现出来。“一定是射偏了。”他抱着胳膊盯着Tony。

“你瞄准哪儿了——Tony，你在流血吗？”Steve拔出箭，看也不看就朝Clint扔过去，而后卷起Tony的袖子，强壮的双手检查者Tony的胳膊，这应该不足以让Tony石更起来，不过……

“我去拿急救箱。”Steve说着匆匆向厨房跑去。

“你打算解释下吗，Barton？”Tony搓了搓胳膊。“别给我整什么‘射偏了’这种垃圾。”

“看看你崩溃又欲求不满的样子，”Clint擦干净箭头。“我只是在拯救你，不客气。”

“我没有——”Tony彻底被冒犯了，紧接着记起自己其实有多惨，崩溃且欲求不满。

Clint吹了声口哨，又长又低，并以夸张的撞击声结尾。

“谢谢你哦，”Tony道。

“随时效劳，”Clint和蔼地回答。

Tony转身去厨房找Steve。

“我认真的，Stark，”Clint喊道，“啥时候想要被射中就来找我。”

四：美国队长

“这什么鬼东西？”Steve把盾牌扔到实验桌上，惯性使它向一堆精密的仪器冲去。

“摧毁我的实验室？”Tony把手慢慢用白纱布包裹住。“我的，听起来多成熟。你年龄是不是够当我爹？好像已经不止了。我就随便一说。”

Steve无视了他：“这，是，什，么，鬼。”

“哦，你是说我抓住了坏人，拯救世界？就这？”Tony累坏了，他正在处理断裂的肋骨，和二级烧伤的右手，他受够了那些虚伪的废话。

“不，我指的是那什么狗屁英雄主义，Tony，你不通知全队——”

“没有时间！”Tony砰的一声放下手，忘记了上面的烧伤，不过他很好的藏住了自己的哆嗦。“那会儿没时间了，”他冷静下来重复道，努力忽视六英尺高得愤怒美国队长带来的压迫感。

“我不在乎，”Steve凑近Tony，“我们是一个团队，有人可能会受伤——你可能会受伤——”

“你居然觉得这重要还真是让人惊奇，”Tony嘀咕。不懂Steve从哪儿来的Tony有自我保护意识这种想法。通常还挺迷人的，但现在不是时候。“你知道，我更喜欢你不穿制服的时候。”

“那我更喜欢你穿着你的战甲，”Steve厉声说完，抓起盾牌夺门而去。防弹玻璃门上留下了一条裂痕。

五：Hulk和Banner博士

“是这样的，”Tony平静地说，没有理会身后两吨重嚎叫着跺脚的Hulk。“我一直想跟你说点事，但总是被打断。”

Steve没在听。他脸色苍白盯着Tony身后，向后退了一步。“这些手铐能拴住他吗？”

“你是在质疑我没有测试过吗？它们能固定住非洲大象。”Tony朝Hulk笑了笑，后者咆哮起来，吹乱了他的头发。“安静点，大家伙。”

“我不认为Banner博士会喜欢这样，”Steve又后退了一步。“你是故意惹他生气的么？”

“要知道，很多人都会对我发火，始终没弄明白过为什么，”Tony用手指点着下巴。“我觉得是嫉妒。总之！那件事。我想要跟说的事。”

Hulk一拳砸进地板，钻到他们身下，把两人颠到了一块儿。

“草，长话短说，”Tony拽过Steve吻了上去。双唇相贴的前一秒他瞥见了Steve震惊的眼神。Tony本以为会得到一个纯洁无比的亲吻，或是推开自己的手，但Steve僵了一瞬，接着张开了嘴，一手温柔地搂住Tony的后腰把他拉近。

他的吻就像……好吧，就像Steve。奔放又真挚，付出了所有，却要索求更多。Tony觉得自己会是领导者，但随后他发现自己双腿发软，不知所措，被彻底激起了欲望。双手攀着Steve的肩膀，多希望自己能穿着战甲——高那么几英寸真的很有用。

“Tony，”Steve喃喃道。

“嗯哼？”Tony试图计算去Steve卧室和毁掉房间里的摄像头哪个更快些，但Steve不断抚摸背部的双手老是打乱他的运算。

“是不是有点儿安静？”Steve稍稍退开些。

两人转身看到了赤果果的Banner博士，镣铐松垮的缠在他身上，蜷着双腿，一手捂住眼睛。

“就说一声，”他开口，“我现在恨你们俩。”

尾声

他们正在Steve的住所，Steve坐在床上，胳膊撑着身体，后背靠着墙，卷起的T恤露出一小节皮肤。Tony跪在他身边，灵巧的舌头沿皮带勾勒出的线条舔舐着。

Steve颤抖了一下，垂下头，“Tony，”他轻声唤道，“我不知道自己在干什么。”

“我也是，”Tony咽了口唾沫，“但我希望你能留下来。”

“我——”Steve想要开口，却被响亮且持续不断的敲门声打断。

“他妈在逗我吗？”Tony暴躁。

Steve打开门，Coulson探员对见到美国队长屋内乱糟糟、饥渴的Tony连眉毛都没抬一下。“先生们，”他说，“有情况。可以跟我来吗？”他看向Tony，“给你们10分钟。楼顶见。”说完迅速离开了。

“我的裤子里也有情况，”Tony在他身后大喊，Steve把他拉到一边放声大笑。

“过会儿的，”他向他保证，“我们得先拯救地球。”

FIN


End file.
